Ami Souma, sentimentos congelados
by Lucy Tsubawa
Summary: Ami Souma, uma mulher sem expresão em seu rosto, mas, qual sera o motivo desda frieza? fic em si está completa, mas colocarei uma ficha para colocar algumas coisa que faltaram
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Era mais uma noite comum na casa do Shigure. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo e Shigure jantavam Arroz ao Kare, alguém bate na porta da casa.

- Ué? Quem será uma hora dessas? Pergunta Yuki olhando pra porta.

- Licença! Irei atender. Tohru levanta-se rapidamente e vai ate a porta.

- Sim? Tohru abre a porta, uma mulher alta de cabelos cinzas que iam ate o fim das costas, que usava uma calça jeans e uma camiseta comum preta estava de costas para a porta.

- Shigure mora aqui? A mulher vira-se, seu rosto não expressava nenhum sentimento, seus olhos não brilhavam, era como... se ela estive morta.

- Sim, o senhor Shigure neste momento esta está la dentro jantando, posso saber quem é a senhorita? Tohru pergunta no seu tom alegre e educado de sempre, apesar de ter se assustado um pouco com a mulher.

- Meu nome... é Ami Souma. A mulher responde aproximando-se de Tohru.

- Muito Prazer em conhece-la meu nome é Tohru Honda. Tohru continua seu tom de sempre.

- Que sorte! Eu vim aqui para conhece-la. Ami anima-se mas continua com sua expressão "morta" no rosto.

- Oh! Então Muitíssimo prazer novamente, entre. Tohru faz um gesto convidando Ami para entrar na casa.

- Prazer. Ami entra na casa. As duas entram na casa, todos na sala parecem supressos.

- Ami-chan, a quanto tempo não? Shigure levanta-se e vai em direção a Ami e Tohru.

- Sim... Ami responde friamente.

- O que cê tá fazendo aqui? Kyo pergunta grosseiramente.

- Seja mais educado seu gato grosseiro. Yuki fala pra Kyo friamente.

- Cale-se ratazana inútil, ate parece que você não sabe o que essa mulher pode fa... Antes que Kyo termine de falar Yuki da um chute em Kyo.

- Parece que nada mudou nesses 2 anos. Ami fala olhando pra lado, enquanto isso Tohru observa tudo muito confusa.

- Ei, Ami-chan será que posso conversar com você em particular? Shigure fala em seu tom de brincadeira de sempre.

- Claro! Os dois vão ate o quarto do Shigure, Tohru senta-se na mesa.

- Honda, não faça muitas perguntas sobre a vida dela, para seu próprio bem. Yuki fala num tom muito preocupado.

- Anh? Mas porque? Tohru pergunta confusa.

- A única coisa que você deve saber sobre ela é que ela faz parte dos Juunishi. Kyo fala num tom rude.

- Serio? Mas eu pensei que já tínhamos os 12 mais o Neko. Tohru continua confusa.

- Existe uma outra historia dos Juunishi, que diz o seguinte:

_...O Lobo, irmão mais velho do cão, não foi convidado para a grande festa, ele ficou muito revoltado e no dia da festa tentou fazer com que a festa não acontecesse destruindo o local da festa, kamisama descobriu e jogou uma maldição no Lobo, que todas as pessoas que se aproxima-se demais dele, iriam morrer. _Yuki conta a triste historia a Tohru.

- Pobre Lobo, não participou da festa e ainda recebeu uma terrível maldição. Tohru fica comovida com a historia.

- O que queremos dizer é: Se você souber demais da vida dela, morrerá. Yuki conta a dura realidade a Tohru, Tohru entristece.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? Shigure conversa com Ami em seu quarto.

- Eu... só vim conhecer a tão falada Tohru Honda, Hatori me conto sobre ela em uma das ligações que ele sempre fazia pra mim. Ami continua com sua expressão morta.

- Sei! Mas você sabe que Akito não ficará nem um pouco feliz com sua presença, principalmente depois daquele ocorrido... Shigure fala friamente tentando entristecer Ami.

- Eu sei! Akito poderá ate me bater, mas eu não ligo, não sinto dor. Ami fala meio que sem sentimentos só que no fundo estava triste.

- Você não acha que é hora de você aprender a expressar seus sentimentos, sem se preocupar com as conseqüências. Diz Shigure no seu tom sarcástico.

- Você sabe que não devo, não quero causar a morte de mais ninguém. Ami responde no mesmo tom.

- Certo, então fique aqui esta noite, sei que não tem onde dormir não é? Shigure volta ao seu tom "brincadeira".

- Sim, não tenho, obrigado. Ami continua no seu tom.

- Então pedirei para que a Tohru arrume uma cama pra você no quarto dela. Shigure levante-se e sai do quarto.

- Sim. Ami segue Shigure.

- Tohru-chan, se importaria de arrumar uma cama para a nossa convidada em seu quarto? Shigure aparece do nada e fala no seu tom de brincadeira.

- Oh! É claro que não, venha comigo Senhorita Ami. Tohru levante-se da mesa, e vai ate seu quarto. No quarto as duas conversam.

- Yuki conto sobre sua maldição. Diz Tohru pegando um futon no armário do seu quarto.

- Não é algo tão ruim assim, com o tempo você acostuma e aprende a lidar com ela. Diz Ami ajudando Tohru.

- Deve ser triste... Tohru entristece-se.

- Não é não, como já disse, estou acostumada. Diz Ami, se dirigindo a porta do quarto.

- Irei falar com Shigure e já volto. Ami abre a porta do quarto.

- Sim, eu irei me deitar, mas pode ficar a vontade. Diz Tohru sorrindo como sempre.

- Ok. Ami sai do quarto e vai ate o quarto de Shigure.

- Shigure, você vai ate a Sede Souma amanha? Pergunta Ami entrando no quarto de Shigure.

- Sim, irei. Shigure assusta-se com quando Ami entra em seu quarto.

- Irei com você. Ami sai do quarto, Shigure da um leve sorriso. Ami entra no quarto de Tohru e deita-se.

No dia seguinte, quanto Ami acorda Tohru já havia se levantado, Ami troca-se rapidamente e desce. Todos estavam sentados na mesa tomando café da manha.

- Muitíssimo Bom Dia senhorita Ami. Diz Tohru animadamente.

- Bom Dia. Responde Ami em seu tom de sempre.

- Sente-se a mesa e tome café da manha conosco. Tohru a convida para sentar.

- Não, obrigado, estou sem fome. Responde Ami.

- Oh! Minha querida onee-san, você vai realmente passar fome, não sabe que o café... Começa Shigure com seu tom de brincadeira dramático.

- Cale-se Shigure! Não estou com fome. Ami interrompe friamente Shigure.

- O...ONEE-SAN? Tohru assusta-se.

- Oh! É mesmo né Tohru-san, você não sabia que eu sou o irmão mais novo da Ami-chan. Shigure levanta-se e põe a mão no ombro de Ami.

- Que legal! Eu achava que o senhor Shigure e a senhorita Ami tinham a mesma idade, quantos anos a senhorita possui? Tohru anima-se com a descoberta.

- 30...Responde Ami tirando a mão de Shigure de seu ombro.

- Vamos logo Shigure? Ami vira-se para Shigure.

- Oh! Claro. Shigure continua no seu tom de brincadeira.

- Onde vocês vão? Pergunta Yuki.

- Iremos ver Akito. Responde Ami saindo da casa.

Na rua, os dois conversam.

- Por que você resolveu ir visitar Akito? Pergunta Shigure friamente.

- Porque quero por um ponto final em tudo isso. Responde Ami como se aquilo fosse a ultima ação dela. Os dois chegam na sede.

- Eu irei visitar o Tori-san depois entro la. Diz Shigure se despedindo de Ami. Ami não fala nada e entra no quarto de Akito. Akito estava observando a janela de seu quarto enquanto Kureno estava sentando, os dois olham Ami entrando no quarto.

- O que você faz aqui? Akito assusta-se com Ami.

- Vim vê-la. Ami senta-se no quarto. Akito se aproxima de Ami e começa a bater nela.

- FALE, VOCÊ ESTA AQUI PRA QUE? VOCÊ ESTA EXPULSA DA FAMILIA, NÃO DEVERIA PISAR MAIS NESTE LOCAL. Akito invoca-se e fica batendo em Ami. Kureno levanta-se

- Acalme-se Akito! Kureno segura o braço de Akito. Com o outro braço Akito bate em Kureno, fazendo ele cair levemente.

- Kureno, afaste-se, não precisa se preocupar comigo. Diz Ami ainda apanhando de Akito, mas ela parece não estar ligando para isso.

- Akito, me bata o quanto quiser, você sabe que eu não estou sentindo dor nenhuma, ou melhor, me mate, se você me matar vai acabar com um problema não é? Continua Ami.

Capitulo 1- Fim

Prefacio (N/A) 

Bom, este é meu primeiro fic de Fruits Basket, estou gastando minha pouca criatividade nele (pouca de verdade). Eu me baseie na Ami numa musica em italiano (isso mesmo, italiano), ela é o encerramento de um anime chamado Gunlinger Girls, um anime muito bom que assisti recentemente (propaganda básica), quem já assistiu esse anime sabe de qual musica estou falando, e sabe que essa musica é praticamente o que a Ami quer falar, o refrão dela é, se não me engano: "Senhor, por piedade, deixe-me chorar". Acredito que isso seja exatamente o que a Ami esta no pensamento o tempo todo. No próximo capitulo eu trago a musica e a tradução completa pra vocês, é muito triste esse musica. Bom fico por aqui.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 

Akito olhou friamente Ami, parou de bater nela.

- Eu não te matarei agora, e você sabe muito bem porque, pare de falar besteiras. Akito vira-se de costas pra Ami. Ami levanta e sai do quarto, na porta do quarto Shigure a esperava.

- Akito não esta de bom humor, não conseguira entrar. Ami fala com Shigure sem olhar pra ele.

- Sei porque você não quer que eu entre ai, Kureno esta ai dentro não esta, eu sei muito bem que você sempre gosto dele, esta defendendo. Diz Shigure friamente.

- E se for? O que você quer sabendo disso? Morrer? Como você é ignorante. Ami olha pra Shigure e pela primeira vez estava expressando algo em seu rosto, olhava pra Shigure friamente.

- Oh! Como você é má onee-chan. Shigure fala no tom de brincadeira.

- Vamos embora logo, esse ar que tem nesta casa me sufoca. Ami começa a sair da casa e Shigure vai atras dela. Shigure e Ami vão voltando pra casa, no caminho se permanece um silencio pesado entre os dois. Quando eles chegam em casa Kyo e Tohru estavam jantando, já tinham voltado da escola.

- Senhor Shigure, senhorita Ami, sejam bem vindos de volta. Tohru vê os dois e fala pra eles educadamente. Ami estava atras de Shigure com uma aparência não muito boa, ela cai desmaiada no chão.

- S-senhorita Ami, o que houve? Tohru levanta-se rapidamente e vai ate Ami caída no chão.

- Ela deve estar doente. Shigure pega Ami no colo e leva ela ate o quarto de Tohru que vai atras dele.

- Senhor Shigure, pode por ela na cama. Diz Tohru muito preocupada. Shigure põe Ami na cama.

- Fique aqui cuidando dela, eu irei ligar pro Tori-san. Diz Shigure saindo do quarto.

- S-Sim, pode deixar. Tohru senta-se na ponta da cama. Após alguns minutos Ami transforma-se num lobo cinza, ela tinha suas costas cinza e a barriga branca, tinha um rabo fofo e peludo todo cinza. Tohru assusta-se, Ami desperta.

- Tohru, o que aconteceu? Eu me transformei? Ami fala meio confusa.

- Sim, você desmaiou na porta de casa e o senhor Shigure te trouxe ate aqui. A senhorita esta se sentido bem? Diz Tohru preocupada.

- Sou estou um pouco tonta. Ami fecha os olhos.

- O Senhor Shigure foi ligar pro senhor Hatori para ele vim examina-la. Diz Tohru com um olhar preocupado. Alguns minutos depois Ami adormece.

_Uma garotinha de uns5 anos, que usava um kimono todo azul escuro, andava pela sede Souma. Ela vê atras de uma porta duas pessoas conversando, uma mulher de cabelos curtos castanhos que usava um vestido longo preto e um rapaz de cabelos negros que usava terno._

_- Meu maior erro foi ter gerado aquela criatura horrenda que só sabe causar o sofrimento nas pessoas. A mulher fala muito alterada, com uma expressão triste no rosto._

_- Mas, se eu apagar suas memórias, você não reconhecerá mais aquela garota, pra você ela será uma total estranha. O Rapaz tenta conter a mulher._

_- Mas é isso que desejo, tenho certeza que não me arrependerei. A mulher fala decididamente._

_- Esta certo, se você tem certeza disso... O homem põe a mão na cara da mulher, ela desmaia rapidamente e quando desperta esta meio zonza. A garotinha que observava tudo começa a chorar. O homem se aproxima da garotinha, ele abaixa-se e abraça._

_- Ami, minha querida filha, não se preocupe eu jamais esquecerei de você, seremos uma família feliz juntos. O rapaz da um sorriso confortável pra Ami que agarra a camiseta do pai e começa a chorar._

_O tempo passa 23 anos se passam do ocorrido, Ami já com 28 anos caminhava pelo jardim, ela vê Akito andando em sua direção._

"_O que ela iria querer? O que será que ela quer de mim?" Pensa Ami olhando fixamente pra Akito. Akito fica frente à frente com Ami. Akito da um tapa no rosto de Ami._

_- Vá ate a casa do Hatori, vá ver o que você, um monstro, fez. Akito fala friamente pra Ami e vai embora. Ami corre em direção a casa do Hatori, sabia o que podia ser._

_- Não, não pode ser, essa maldição e tudo uma mentira, uma desculpa por o que aconteceu com a minha mãe. Ami chega a casa do Hatori, vê um dos quartos com grande movimento, Ami entra no quarto como um tornado e vê o pai morto deitado numa cama, sua mãe segura fortemente a mão dele. Ami corre e abraça um dos braços do pai._

_- NÃO, PAI, NÃO ME DEIXE, VOCÊ É A ÚNICA PESSOA QUE TENHO NESTE MUNDO, VOLTA... Ami começa a chorar, a mulher (que era a mãe da Ami) olha achando aquilo estranho._

_- Ou. Garota esse não é seu pai não. Diz a mulher._

_- SIM, É CLARO QUE É, ELE É MEU PAI E VOCÊ ,MINHA MÃE QUE OPTOU POR ME ESQUECER. Ami começa a falar mas estava fora de si, a mulher impressiona-se com a revelação de Ami, e derrepente todas as memórias dela voltam._

_- A CULPA E SUA, VOCÊ CAUSA ESTE SOFRIMENTO NAS PESSOAS POR ISSO DECIDI ESQUECER VOCÊ, NÃO TOQUE NELE SEU MONSTRO, SAIA DAQUI. A mulher bate fortemente no rosto a Ami que cai no chão, a mulher em nenhum momento parou de culpar a filha, durante isso Ami perdia os sentimentos que expressava, seu rosto a cada minuto ia ficando cada vez mais "vazio"._

Ami acorda, ela já havia voltado ao normal e Tohru havia vestido ela. Ela vê Hatori entrando no quarto.

- Boa noite Ami. Diz Hatori olhando pra Ami.

- Boa Noite. Ami ainda estava meio tonta, e estava perturbada por causa do sonho.

- Deixe-me examina-la. Hatori tira o aparelho pra ouvir os batimentos cardíacos da maleta (esqueci como esse troço se chama, não sou medica pra saber ¬¬').

- Hatori, o que aconteceu com minha mãe? Pergunta Ami enquanto Hatori examinava ela.

- Sua mãe... Ela morreu, desde que você partiu seu coração foi adoecendo cada vez mais ate que ela não suportou mais e morreu. Hatori guarda o aparelho e segura o pulso de Ami e olha pro relógio.

- Ou seja. Mais uma morte que é culpa minha. Os sentimentos que eram expressados no rosto de Ami começaram a voltar, no momento, ela estava muito triste.

- Não é sua culpa, sua mãe que não suportou a morte de seu pai. Hatori tenta consola-la.

- MENTIRA, as pessoas morrem por minha causa, e eu sei que você, Hatori, poderá ser o próximo. Ami começa a ficar alterada.

- SAIAM DAQUI, DEIXE-ME MORRER, NÃO QUERO FAZER NINGUEM MAIS SOFRER. Ami começa a chorar. Tohru, repentinamente, abraça Ami.

- Não sairei daqui, ficarei aqui ao seu lado, Ami-san, quero saber de seus sofrimentos, quero poder ajuda-la, e se eu morrer, ficarei feliz em morrer sabendo que ajudei você. Tohru começa a chorar, Ami abraça fortemente Tohru.

Capitulo 2- Fim

Prefacio (N/A) 

Valeu pelo review!

Ai está o segundo capitulo da fic, consegui colocar Akito nesse também sem ser a continuação do capitulo anterior (acho que ninguém vai entender porque falei isso).

A musica que mencionei no outro capitulo é a seguinte:

_**Signor, deh, per pieta, lasciami piangere.**_

_Senhor, por piedade, deixe-me chorar._

_**Laseia ch´io pianga la dura sorte.**_

_Deixe que eu chore o cruel destino._

_**E che sospire la libertà.**_

_E que anseie pela liberdade._

_**Il duolo infranga questa retorte.**_

_O lamento provoca está lembrança._

Dei iniei inarteri solo per pieta. De meus sofrimentos, apenas por piedade. 

_**Signor, deh, per pieta, lasciami piangere.**_

_Senhor, por piedade, deixe-me chorar._

Per pieta. Por piedade. 

Triste não? Infelizmente eu não tenho a full version dessa musica, só a do anime.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 

-Obrigada. Ami começa a chorar, era a primeira vez que ouvia algo do tipo.

Shigure ouvia tudo do lado de fora do quarto, não estava nada satisfeito.

-Shigure, como pode desejar mal da sua irmã? Hatori que saia do quarto vê Shigure na porta.

-Oh! Tori-san, como você é chato, fica adivinhando meus pensamentos. Diz Shigure com cara de quem não está nem aí.

-Como você é sinico. Hatori vai embora.

-Hum, você não sabe de nada Hatori. Diz Shigure com um sorriso sinico no rosto.

Todos se deitam, já era tarde.

----- No dia seguinte ----

-Boa dia Tohru! Ami acorda e vê Tohru levantado-se

-Muitíssimo bom dia. Tohru sorri.

-Eu vou descendo, vou preparar o café da manhã. Diz Tohru abrindo a porta do quarto.

-Certo, eu só vou me arrumar e já estou indo te ajudar. Diz Ami levantando-se.

-Tá. Tohru sai do quarto, Ami se arruma e desce logo em seguida.

-Tohru, precisa de ajuda? Diz Ami entrando na cozinha.

-Não precisa se incomodar. Diz Tohru sorrindo e fazendo um movimento com a mão direita que segurava uma faca sair voando e passar raspando no rosto de Ami, Ami fica com uma cara assustada "estilo Arisa".

-AAHH! SENHORITA AMI VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? Diz Tohru assustando com o que acaba de fazer.

-S...sim estou bem. Diz Ami sorrindo e com uma gota oceânica na cabeça.

-GOMEN NASAI! Diz Tohru ainda desesperada, as duas preparam juntas o café da manha e põem a mesa, Kyo, Shigure e Yuki descem logo em seguida.

-Bom dia Honda-san! Diz Yuki e senta-se na mesa.

-Bom dia Tohru, o que teremos nesse café da manha! Diz Shigure sorrindo e sentando-se na mesa, logo depois Kyo se junta a todos.

-Bom dia a todos! Diz Tohru sorrindo.

-Oh minha querida onee-san, você vê que belo café da manha a Tohru nos prepara todos os dias? Ela é a mulher que você nunca será. Diz Shigure sorrindo no seu tom de sempre falando pra Ami que estava sentada na frente dele.

-S...senhor Shigure e... Tohru tenta dizer alguma coisa, ela esta corada.

-Shigure, Morra! É uma ordem. Ami interrompe Tohru e diz num tom muito frio.

-Oh! É uma pena que seu desejo não possa ser realizado, sabe, vaso ruim não quebra tão fácil. Diz Shigure com uma voz de quem está lamentando.

-É o que veremos. Diz Ami segurando fortemente o próprio punho. Kyo, Tohru e Yuki viam tudo com uma gota na cabeça.

-Er... Senhor Shigure, senhorita Ami... Tohru tenta acabar com a discussão.

-Em briga de irmãos, ninguém se mete Tohru. Diz Kyo interrompendo Tohru

-Ami-san, sua comida vai esfriar. Tohru tenta acabar com a briga.

-Oh! Tem razão, depois resolvo isso. Ami começa a tomar seu chá. O café da manha acontece como todos os dias.

-Ah, é mesmo, Akito deseja falar com você hoje onee-san. Shigure coloca a tigela de arroz na mesa.

-Não tenho nada pra falar com Akito, já que não pertenço a família mesmo. Ami volta ao seu tom de antes, sem sentimentos.

-Mas que lastima, isso é um desrespeito para com nosso patriarca. Shigure no seu tom de sempre balança a cabeça negativamente. Todos terminam o café, Tohru, Yuki e Kyo vão para o colégio e Shigure a Ami vão para a sede Souma.

-A ultima vez, nunca mais verei aquele lugar. Ami olhava pro céu, e sussurrava para ela mesma.

-Disse alguma coisa onee-san? Shigure para e olha para trás.

-Não nada. Ami volta a olhar para frente. Os dois chegam na sede Souma, eles entram na sala principal onde Akito e Kureno estavam sentados aguardando a chegado dos dois.

-Sejam muito bem vindos, sentem-se. Akito sorri cinicamente.

-Akito eu nã... Ami tenta falar o que tinha pra falar, mas Akito a interrompe.

-Não fale nada, eu tenho algo para te propor, você, Ami Souma, está sendo convidada para ser um integrante oficial dos Juunishi. Akito continua com seu sorriso, Ami assusta-se com a proposta.

Capitulo 1- Fim

Prefacio (N/A)

DESCULPE-ME PELA DEMORA. Eu demorei MUITOOO para finalizar esse capítulo, sabe como é, escola, prova, etc. Mas tá aí, eu quis colocar nesse um ambiente mais descontraído e um tanto de comédia mas sem sair da historia central, espero ter conseguido.

Quanto o próximo capitulo, espero que em uma semana no máximo eu consegui termina-lo, eu tenho ótimas surpresas para os próximos capítulos

Resposta do Review:

Hina Townsend, valeu pelos reviews, espero que goste desse capítulo também. E quando ao anime, que legal que você já o assistiu, muitas pessoas já ouviram falar dele mas não o assistiram porque é um anime meio cansativo principalmente para fãs de comedias, não acha? Mas de qualquer forma é muito bom.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 

- Não, não desejo fazer parte dos juunishi, o lobo é selvagem e jamais será domado por você. Ami levanta-se, porém mantém sua calma, Akito ao ouvir a resposta não fica nada contente com tal resposta. Akito levanta-se também e se aproxima de Ami e lhe dá um soco na rosto e Ami bate fortemente a nuca no chão a fazendo desmaiar.

- SUA INÚTIL, TODOS QUEREM FAZER PARTE DA FAMÍLIA E VOCÊ SE RECUSA? Akito fica nervosa, Kureno levanta-se e segura Akito.

- Acalme-se Akito, isso não irá levar a nada ela está desmaiada. Kureno segura fortemente Akito que se acalma, ambos saem da sala. Hatori que ouviu tudo corre até Ami.

- Precisamos leva-la para o hospital. Hatori pega Ami.

------- Dia Seguinte ------

Ami acorda.

- Onde estou? Ami levanta-se e vê Hatori ao seu lado.

- Você está no hospital, te trouxe aqui porque você bateu fortemente a nuca, poderia ser perigoso. Hatori levanta-se da cadeira onde estava sentando.

- Sei, o que Akito desejava com aquela proposta? Ami volta a deitar.

- Não tenho certeza, ninguém sabe o que passa na cabeça de Akito, mas creio que ele queria que você se juntasse a família para poder controla-la. Hatori olha fixamente Ami deitada.

- Entendo, típico dela. Ami fecha os olhos. Alguma horas depois Ami tem alta do hospital e volta para a casa de Shigure, chegando lá não vê ninguém.

- Estranho, não tem ninguém aqui, será que todos saíram? Ami olha a casa toda.

- Eles deve estar lá em cima. Hatori entra na casa, os dois sobem e vem que todos estão no quarto de Tohru.

- O que está acontecendo? Ami entra no quarto e vê Tohru deitada na cama, aparentando doente.

- T...Tohru? Ami corre até Tohru.

- Ami, não se preocupe, é só uma gripe vou melhorar. Tohru sorri. Ami então se lembra de seu pai doente dias antes de sua morte, vê que o estado de Tohru era igual o dele naquela época.

- Não pode ser, mais uma vez essa maldição. Ami sai correndo de casa.

- Senhorita Ami. Tohru levanta-se

- Fique deitada Tohru. Hatori impede Tohru de levantar-se.

- Por favor senhor Hatori, me leve até Ami. Hatori ajuda Tohru a ir até Ami, eles há encontram não muito longe dali, sentada encostada numa arvore.

- Senhorita Ami. Tohru aproxima-se de Ami e senta-se do lado dela.

- Tohru, desculpe-me por ter feito isso com você. Ami estava novamente no seu estado sem sentimentos anterior.

- Fui eu quem quis te ajudar, lembra-se? Você apenas aceitou. Tohru sorri confortavelmente para Ami.

- Mas...eu fui egoísta há aceitar, e te meter nisso, eu não mereço a ajuda de alguém como você, vai saber quantas pessoas mais eu posso matar, tudo por causa dessa maldição, tudo seria mais fácil se eu não existisse, tudo seria mais fácil se eu tivesse ido morar num lugar sem ninguém por perto, agora nem me matar posso, se eu me matar todos que um dia conversei iram morrer também. Ami começa a chorar, Tohru abraça Ami.

- Minha mãe dizia que a pior maldição é aquela que aceitamos sem lutar contra, Ami. Tohru continua abraçada a Ami.

- Tohru... Ami fica horas abraçada com Tohru, que esperava até suas lagrimas pararem de cair. Yuki algum tempo chega e aproxima-se de Tohru.

- Honda-san, é melhor voltarmos, pode ser perigoso. Yuki fala para Tohru que levanta-se.

- Você vem? Tohru sorri pra Ami.

- Não vou ficar aqui só mais um pouco. Ami fecha os olhos, Yuki e Tohru voltam pra casa. Hatori tinha visto tudo o que aconteceu, ele se aproxima de Ami.

- Ami, como você se sente depois disso? Hatori se senta ao lado de Ami.

- É tão estranho, mesmo a Tohru sendo tão nova, ela consegue nos confortar com suas palavras. Ami sorri.

- Sim, Tohru consegue sempre nos entender e nos aceitar apesar da maldição. Hatori olha para o céu.

- Uma pena que suas palavras não possam ser verdade. Ami abaixa a cabeça.

- Na verdade, a maldição que você possui só porque você a vê como algo que atrapalha sua vida, você a aceita e nunca vê um meio de viver sem ela te atrapalhar, se conseguisse aceita-la sem fazer que ela atrapalhe sua vida, você se livrará dela. Hatori dá um singelo sorriso.

- Então é verdade? Eu posso me livrar da maldição dessa maneira? Ami assusta-se

- Sim. Hatori finalmente se sentia livre, pois ele guardava esse segredo a tempos e nunca teve permissão para contar.

- Eu não acredito, isso não é possível. Ami estava muito feliz com o que descobrirá. Os dois então ficam conversando. Já era noite, os dois volta para a casa do Shigure.

- Eu e Hatori decidimos uma coisa. Ami então anuncia todos que os dois tinham planejado.

Capítulo 4- Fim

Prefacio (N/A)

Então mais um capítulo finalizado, como sou má, deixei esse capítulo com uma grande expectativa para o próximo não?

Espero que eu consiga superar as expectativas de quem o leu. Esse mês pretendo finalizar essa fic (eu sei, eu sei, já era pra ter terminado a tempos uu'), entrei em férias o/ então vou ter mais tempo para me dedicar ao que realmente importa, minhas fics. E então, o que será que Hatori e Ami decidiram? Será que Ami se livrará de sua maldição? Aguardem e saberão.

Resposta do Review:

Hina-chan (posso chama-la assim? '), valeu mesmo por estar acompanhado minha fic, é um grande incentivo para continua-la. Eu também iniciei o colegial esse ano uu' não agüento mais a quantidade monstruosa de trabalhos, agente era feliz no ginasial e nem sabíamos. Mas apesar de tudo, vamo que vamo (esse eu roubei da Kaori Yuki). Até o capítulo 5 o/


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 

- Eu e Hatori decidimos que iremos morar juntos num lugar longe daqui. Todos ficam surpresos com tal decisão.

- Oh! Parabéns para os dois, fico feliz por vocês. Tohru então fica feliz pelos dois terem decidido ficar juntos.

- Shigure, é bom não estragar nossos planos e contar tudo para Akito. Ami fala friamente para Shigure.

- Oh onee-san, assim você até me ofende, se é assim, irei escrever meu livro. Shigure levanta-se e vai para seu quarto. Ami e Hatori sentam-se.

- E o que levou vocês a tal decisão? Yuki fica curioso com tal coisa.

- Eu e Ami a muito tempo atrás namoramos, jamais espalhamos isso porque não queríamos que Akito soubesse, agora estamos recuperando um amor que tínhamos a muito tempo. Hatori responde, parecia que ele estava feliz com tal coisa.

- Que lindo, então vocês irão se casar? Tohru estava emocionada.

- Amanhã bem cedo, faremos os votos de casamento, apenas nos dois e depois viajaremos para Osaka, onde sempre morei antes de voltar pra cá. Ami da um singelo sorriso.

- Eu vou para a sede arrumar minhas malas, amanhã as 4:30 eu passo aqui e iremos, tudo bem para você Ami? Hatori levanta-se

- Claro! Ami levanta-se, os dois se beijam rapidamente e Hatori vai embora.

- Também tenho que arrumar minhas coisas. Ami sobe as escadas, e Tohru vai atrás dela.

- Não é perigoso vocês dois fugirem assim? E se Akito descobrir? Tohru estava muito preocupada.

- "E se?" São apenas coisas que "podem" acontecer, Tohru, não se preocupe tanto com isso. Ami realmente estava confiante quanto ao seu futuro.

- Mas, eu tenho medo que vocês se machuquem, como o ... Antes que Tohru termine sua frase Ami a interrompe.

- As historias dos outros não tem ligação nenhuma com a minha, nada garante que a historia se repetirá. Ami parecia mudada, mais confiante e alegra.

- Então...boa sorte. Tohru sorri e ajuda Ami a arrumar as malas.

- Alo, posso falar com Akito? Shigure estava ao telefone com um breve sorriso sarcástico.

- Ora ora, nosso patriarca resolveu ouvir minhas noticias? Pois fique sabendo que tenho ótimas notícias pra você. Shigure com ironia, parecia esperar algum prêmio pro sua atitude.

- Pare de rodeios Shigure, sabe que isso me dá nos nervos, fale logo. Akito estava nervosa.

- Claro, como desejar, um certo passarinho me contou que Ami e seu querido médico iram fugir está madrugada. Shigure estava realmente contente com tudo isso.

- COMO!? HATORI NÃO PODE FUGIR COM AQUELA MALDITA. Akito ficou realmente brava com a revelação.

- Espero que tome as decisões certas quanto a isso. Shigure sorri ironicamente e desliga o telefone.

- Vamos ver o que você acha disso querida onee-san. Shigure fala ironicamente enquanto escreve seu livro.

- ELE NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO, EU NÃO PERMITO. Akito, nervosa, bate com a palma da mão na parede.

- Akito, o que aconteceu? Kureno que estava sentado próximo a Akito estranha a mudança de temperamento.

- Kureno, preciso falar com Hatori, não saia daqui. Akito sai apressadamente do quarto batendo a porta com força.

- Espere Akito, não está se sentindo bem? Kureno abre a porta mais Akito já não estava mais do corredor.

- O que será que Shigure disse a ela para Akito ficar tão nervosa? Kureno fecha a porta e volta ao quarto. Enquanto isso Akito abre apressadamente a porta do consultório de Hatori, esse estava calmamente sentado sobre sua mesa fazendo suas anotações..

- Akito? Não está se sentido bem? Hatori levanta-se apressadamente e dirigi-se a Akito.

- Não disfarce Hatori, eu sei que você está planejando fugir com aquela prostituta, será que seu olho não lhe fez aprender a lição. Akito bate no rosto de Hatori.

- É lógico que eu aprendi a lição Akito, eu jamais abandonarei você, eu não sei do que você está falando. Hatori se aproxima de Akito.

- Então me prove isso, durma comigo. Akito abraça Hatori.

- Sim. Os dois vão juntos para a cama e dormem. Hatori acorda a quatro da manhã, ele levanta-se lentamente da cama sem que Akito perceba e pega sua mala que estava escondida embaixo da mesa, ele sai da Casa Sede e pega o carro, quanto chega na casa de Shigure, Ami estava em pé na frente da casa com as malas prontas.

- Rápido Ami, entre. Hatori abre a porta do carro e Ami entra apressadamente e beija rapidamente Hatori.

- Akito descobriu tudo. Hatori diz a Ami enquanto dirigi o carro.

- Como? Mas, fizemos de tudo para manter segredo, a não ser que. Ami impressiona-se com o que Hatori falou.

- Sim, provavelmente foi ele, acho melhor nós irmos direto a estação de trem. Hatori parecia preocupado.

- Sim, também acho. Ami estava igualmente preocupada. Os dois chegam a estação, compra as passagens e embarcam.

- Hatori, sabe, não existe nada que me faça sentir-me melhor do que está aqui com você prestes a construir uma vida com você, Hatori, eu te amo! Ami estava muito feliz, ela abraça Hatori.

- Também te amo e não há palavras que descreva a felicidade de estar aqui, com você. Os dois se beijam.

Capitulo 5- Fim

**Prefacio (N/A):**

DESCULPEM-MEEEEE eu realmente demorei a finalizar esse capítulo, mas é que eu estava sem inspiração para termina-la., não sabia o que fazer para dar uma continuação boa. Mas eu não deixei a qualidade cair e continuo a deixa-la com os mesmo ar e, como sempre, uma breve duvida, o que será que irá acontecer?

Bom é isso, até o capítulo 6 o/

OBS: Eu sou a favor do casal que a Takaya-san definiu para o Hatori, mas não agüentei em deixar a pobre Ami sem alguém xD


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 

Já havia se passado 2 meses desde que Ami e Hatori tinham fugido para Osaka, Hatori trabalhava num consultório médico particular e Ami trabalhava em uma editora de revistas na área de marketing. Tinham comprado um apartamento de dois quartos no subúrbio de Osaka e tinham um carro. Estavam muito felizes juntos e levavam uma vida confortável. Certo dia Ami aparece na hora do almoço no consultório de Hatori.

- Ami, o que você está fazendo aqui? Hatori surpreende-se com a visita de Ami.

- Hatori, meu amor, eu tenho uma ótima notícia para você. Ami estava realmente feliz.

- Olhe. Ami entrega um papel a Hatori.

- O que é? Hatori desdobra o papel e parece surpreso com o que estava no papel.

- Não pode ser, Ami, você está grávida. Hatori fica realmente feliz.

- Sim, não é maravilhoso? Ami abraça Hatori.

- Muito, você acaba de me dar uma grande alegria. Hatori corresponde ao abraço de Ami.

- Que tal almoçamos juntos para comemorar querido? Ami pega na mão de Hatori.

- Uma ótima idéia, deixa eu só pendurar meu avental. Hatori levanta-se e pendura o avental, pega na mão de Ami e saem do consultório.

- Eu vou sair para almoçar, volto mais tarde. Hatori diz a sua secretaria que estava sentada no balcão da sala de espera.

- Oh sim Hatori-san, bom almoço pra ambos. A secretaria levanta-se. Os dois andam alguns quarteirões até chegarem num restaurante, os dois entram e sentam-se em uma mesa.

- O que vamos comer? Ami fala enquanto olha o cardápio.

- Hoje está quente, que tal pedir soumen? Hatori propõe.

- Ótima idéia. Ami anima-se com a escolha, era seu prato favorito. Os dois pedem, e o prato é servido.

- Me diz Hatori, que nome você gostaria que nosso filho tivesse? Ami descansa os hashis no prato.

- É mesmo temos que decidir o nome, mas não sabemos o sexo. Hatori pega um pouco de soumen e coloca na boca.

- É mesmo, será menino ou menina? Ami também pega um pouco de soumen e coloca na boca.

- Sabe, espero que seja uma menina. Hatori estava feliz, mas perecia ter uma pontinha de tristeza.

- Mas, Hatori, ai você não poderá... Ami não entende porque esse desejo de Hatori.

- Antes eu do que você, não é mesmo? Hatori sorri levemente. Os dois terminam o almoço, ambos voltam para seus trabalhos.

- E nove meses se passam, e nasce o filho de Hatori e Ami. Era uma menina, seu cabelo era preto e tinha uma pele clara e rosada, Ami e Hatori estavam no quarto de um hospital, Ami segurava sua filha nos braços.

- E ai Hatori, que nome? Ami estava muito feliz.

- Eu não sei, não sou muito bom com nomes. Hatori segura a mão de Ami.

- Hmm, o que acha de Yume? Como o "sonho" que estamos vivendo.

- Está ótimo pra mim. Hatori beija a testa de Ami e de sua filha..

- Bem vinda, Yume.

- Hatori, vamos, segure-a. Ami sorri suavemente para Hatori.

- Mas eu não posso, é uma menina. Hatori assusta-se de Ami ter pedido isso.

- Não tem problema se eu abraça-los. Então Hatori pega sua filha no colo e Ami abraça os dois juntos. Algum tempo se passa e Ami volta pra casa, quando ela chega o quarto que estava sobrando no apartamento está arrumado para o bebê.

- Hatori? Foi você que fez tudo isso? Ami surpreende-se com o quarto.

- Sim, gostou meu amor? Hatori sorri.

- Sim muito, obrigada. Ami beija Hatori.

- Bem, agora eu vou ter que trabalhar, vocês ficaram bem? Hatori pega seu terno.

- Sim, pode deixar. Ami coloca a pequena Yume no sofá.

Enquanto isso, na sede Souma.

- Kureno, arrume-se, vamos viajar. Akito, que estava sentada, levanta-se.

- Onde vamos? Kureno levanta-se também.

- Finalmente descobri onde Hatori está, vamos atrás deles. Akito parecia apresada.

- Não, Akito, deixe Hatori em paz. Kureno hesita segurando o braço direito de Akito.

- Atreve-se a me desobedecer Kureno? Akito bate fortemente no rosto de Kureno.

- Não há motivos para você ir atrás dele, ele não voltará. Kureno parecia preparar-se para falar alguma coisa, seu rosto ardia do tapa que havia levado.

- E claro que voltará, eu sou DEUS, ninguém poderá ir contra a minha vontade. Akito estava prestes a estourar.

- Você não é Deus, é apenas mais uma amaldiçoada da família Souma. Kureno toma coragem e fala.

- O que é isso Kureno, que ousadia é essa para comigo? Akito estoura.

- Não é ousadia Akito, você não precisa mais de mim, está querendo apenas possuir-me. Kureno parecia decidido.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Kureno? Akito assusta-se.

- Que eu não irei mais ficar ao seu lado, você precisa aprender a viver sozinha, adeus. Kureno sai do quarto.

- Kureno, não, volte para mim, como você consegue não me amar? Akito senta no chão e chora. Kureno não sabia o que fazer, falar com Arisa, sim esse era o primeiro, mas como o faria? Ele não sabia onde Arisa estava, onde morava, ele tinha devolvido a Tohru o papel que ela deixará com o endereço... Nesse momento veio um pensamento em sua cabeça.

- Sim, Tohru. Kureno não pensou duas vezes, saiu rapidamente da sede Souma e foi apressadamente até a casa de Shigure. Tohru, Kyo, Yuki e Shigure estavam jantando quanto a campainha toca.

- Eu atendo. Tohru levanta-se rapidamente e se surpreende por quem vê do outro lado da porta.

- Senhor Kureno? Tohru estava confusa, não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Senhorita Tohru, que bom que está em casa, eu me decidi, quero ver Arisa. Kureno fala sem pensar duas vezes. Tohru emociona-se com o que acaba de ouvir.

- Sim, só um momento. Tohru corre e anota o endereço de Arisa num pequeno papel.

- Obrigada Tohru. Naquele momento Tohru deixa escapar algumas lagrimas.

- O que houve? Está triste? Kureno assusta-se

- Não, estou muito, muito feliz mesmo senhor Kureno. Tohru sorri.

- Que bom, Senhorita Tohru, se importa de não falar a ninguém que estive aqui? Kureno

- Não, manterei segredo. Tohru. Kureno vai embora e Tohru fecha a porta.

- Quem era Tohru? Diz Kyo olhando assustado para Tohru.

- Ah, era...um gentil senhor pedindo uma informação. Tohru não consegue mentir, mas, de certa forma, não mentiu dessa forma. O telefone toca.

- Oh, eu vou atender. Diz Tohru indo em direção ao telefone.

- Não, termine de jantar Tohru, eu atendo. Shigure levanta-se e atende o telefone, logo identifica quem é, dá um breve sorriso.

- Eu vou sair, não sei que horas volto. Shigure diz apresando-se ao sair. Shigure então chega a sede Souma e entra no quarto de Akito, nesse exato momento Kureno chega na casa de Arisa e bate na porta dela.

- Preciso ir até Osaka, Shigure leve-me até lá. Diz Akito friamente porém com seus olhos vermelhos e ainda a escorrer lágrimas.

- Kureno? O que você está fazendo aqui? Arisa assusta-se com Kureno em sua porta.

- Não, Akito, não precisamos ir até lá. Diz Shigure confiante.

- Eu vim vê-la. Diz Kureno para Arisa.

- E por que não. Akito enfurece.

- Mas você não disse que jamais poderia me ver? Diz Arisa confusa.

- Eu te amo, nada mais importa pra mim senão ficar eternamente ao seu lado. Diz Shigure e Kureno para Akito e Arisa.

- Eu, também te amo seu bobão. Arisa fica muito feliz e abraça fortemente Kureno e chora.

- Shigure, fique ao meu lado eternamente então. Akito abraça Shigure e chora.

- Então finalmente, Akito e Shigure, Kureno e Arisa e Hatori e Ami conseguiram viver suas vidas do jeito que sonhavam, ao lado da pessoa amada e feliz.

"Não importa o quão cruel seja uma maldição, ela só existirá apartir do momento em que você acredita nela."

Ami Souma – FIM

Prefacio N/A:

Finalmente um fim para essa fic, espero que tenham gostado. Muito, muito obrigada mesmo a todos que acompanham essa fic e espero que tenham gostado.

Só preciso falar um coisa, eu não sei se interpretei a Tohru muito bem, tenho problemas em interpretar personagens alegres como a Tohru pois se torna algo muito simples, eu sou melhor quando interpreto personagens tristes e complexos.

Sinceros Agradecimento da Lucy.

Fruits Basket não me pertence, assim como Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Hatori, Arisa, Kureno e Akito. Ami é personagem inventada por mim.


End file.
